Project Summary/Abstract State Agriculture and Rural Leaders application to Food and Drug Administration_Research CFDMA 93.103, FDA Scientific Conference Grant Program This proposal requests support for the Legislative Agriculture Chairs Summit, an annual meeting of leading state legislators and other related state officials that are passionate about issues related to the production of food. The long term goal is to develop state policy makers with broader knowledge of issues related to food and health that will provide for better policy decisions and support for the efforts of the Food and Drug Administration. The Legislative Agriculture Chairs Summit began in 2002 through the efforts of a group of state legislators that felt that the divide between food production and members of state legislatures was increasing. They were concerned by the growing disconnect shown by state officials on knowledge of issues important to food production and health. The Summit is bi-partisan and targets legislative leadership from all political parties and as well as actively seeking participation from the National Legislative Black Caucus, the National Caucus of Native American State Legislators and the National Foundation for Women Legislators. Annual attendance has included more than 90 of the 101 state and territory (Puerto Rico & U.S. Virgin Islands) legislative chambers in the United States. The agenda of the Summit is broad, but focuses on many of the issues that lie within the Food and Drug Agency?s responsibility. For example, just about every year since 2009, former Deputy Commissioner Mike Taylor has participated as a plenary speaker, talking to attendees about various issues. Most recently it has been about the Food Safety Modernization Act and the role of state legislation and regulation in enabling the new regulations, but we also have had sessions on animal agriculture and antibiotic usage, ?local food? and ?home based? food regulations, state support for scientific research, food labeling, state use of tobacco funds, state regulation of dietary supplements, terrorist actions and our food supply, food import/export safety, raw milk (our attendees are overwhelmingly against its sale), bottled water, and most recently we have begun to look at opioid and related addiction in rural communities. Topics for each Summit are selected by a large advisory board of legislators, food/industry employees and federal officials that seek to keep legislators ahead of the curve on rising issues. The 2016 Summit agenda and speaker?s list is an attachment on line 12. Regardless of the topic, speakers focus on science based dialogue, and charged to actively engage the legislators on every topic, seek solutions to the issues and provide attendees with action items.